Mommy's Place
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: After getting kicked out by Gohan, Pan & Videl remember how their 'sinful relationship' got started. Incest Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: You saw the summary. You saw the characters. You know what you're about to read.

Videl: I hate when people rant after they do something they were warned about.

Silver: (Pulls out book) I know right.

Pan: You have two hot naked chicks in front of you. You're not even gonna flirt or stare like an idiot.

Silver: Nope.

Videl: Are you gay or something?

Silver: I used to argue with my brother who was hotter, 18 or Bulma. That should clarify.

Pan: ASSHOLE!

Mommy's Place

Warnings: Incest (duh), Yuri (duh), Pedophilia (duh).

Pan: Silver-Sempai does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or/and Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan-based parody.

(Videl-Pov)

"Hey Videl." Pan asked sitting across from me. We were inside a restaurant for dinner and my little girl had this strange look on her face.

"Yes Pan." I said.

"It's been a while since we had some...fun. I was just wondering...if uh...we could. Well if you want to, I mean—" She's nervous? She wasn't like that before.

"Pan." I said grabbing her hand. "Are you asking your girlfriend for some action when we get home?"

Her cheeks turned bright red like a Christmas light, "Y—yeah."

"Why're you so shy?" I leaned over the table and let my voice linger in her ear, "Remember our first time? You weren't nervous then."

I'm sure you're confused and wondering why Pan, my daughter, called me by my first name and why I referred to her as my girlfriend when I married her father Gohan. Well, it's a long story. And it goes like this.

(One year ago)

"Mom." Pan called walking into the living room. My dirty novel was closed immediately and put aside.

"Hi honey!" I said frantically, "What's up?" My daughter sat beside me with a devious look in her eye. "Uh, Pan. Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Cause I know you get lonely when dad's at work all night." Her hand descended over my thigh. "I can hear you pleasuring yourself in your room after you get through reading those smut novels." She leaned into me making sure I could see nothing but her evil smile. "And I want you to know how horny I am."

"Excuse me!"

The biggest sin I could ever imagine was happening. Pan & I were engaged in a deep kiss. My child was...kissing me!

Her tongue slid against mine trying to get me to join in. I pulled away from her but Pan grabbed my cheeks bringing me back in! I didn't want to think about her soft lips. That honey flavored taste in my mouth. I didn't want to admit that the best part was how dominate she was being.

I caved in joining the wrestling match in our mouths. Moaning, Pan's arms brought me into a hug. My bust pressed against hers through the fabric. She smiled feeling my hand across her ass.

Breaking lip contact, Pan's lewd expression remained.

"So...since I'm going to cross that line. I won't be calling you 'mom' when I'm doing this."

I still didn't want to succumb completely, "Do...do what?"

Pan whispered into my ear, "You'll see...Videl."

!

"OOOH! PAN! PAN! That's it baby!" I called. Her touch and kisses were too powerful. I couldn't resist her anymore. We were both naked on the couch with my legs spread open.

Pan's method of easting me out was driving me insane! She played with my pussy like some kind of candy. That damn tongue is gonna be my blissful death.

She scavenged around inside me. Licking and savoring the taste of my wet walls. Slowly and methodically was my child's technique.

It was hard to remind myself of that factor. I knew it was Pan pleasuring me. I just ignored the fact that we shouldn't be doing this. I just couldn't pull her head away from my sex. I could easily do that to her father. But...she's so much better than Gohan!

Continuing, Pan tunneled into me further and further. I didn't know her tongue was this long. I was practically drooling over her face. My mouth was open enough to start letting drool out as well.

Her hands began to play with my folds and clit.

"YES!" I cheered. "PAN! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE MOMMY CUM!"

I bucked my hips into her desperate for more. Tangling my fingers in her black hair, I moaned louder. My breathing got rougher to the building. It was about to crash!

"I'M CUMMING! PAN! HURRY! I CAN'T **TAKE IT ANYMORE! PAAAAAAAAAAANNN!**"

Humiliation. The purgatory I was in destroyed with the dam that my orgasm broke through. I never enjoyed being a squitter. I cum until I can't move my legs. Now, my juices had showered my baby.

The sight of Pan's naked body drenched was causing me to start crying. This was the child I gave birth too. Now...I do something like this to her? All because I was in heat? I'm horrible! I don't deserve to be her mother!

"So good!" she said. Pan's face was that of a possessed demon. "More! I'm gonna make you cum until you're pussy is a waterfall!"

"No Pan!" I can't let this go on. "You're my daughter. We can't have this relationship. I can't be your lover and your mother!"

"I agree." She stood up from her kneeling position and pulled out a capsule.

Click!

BOOM!

Encased in smoke, I had no idea what Pan had in store for me. I wanted to run, but, I was numb and wouldn't be able to get away.

"You won't be my mother anymore. I'm 18 after all." When the dust cleared, Pan had a strap-on dildo! It had to be a foot long! "Besides," Pan's sultry tone reappeared, "You won't be looking to me as your child when I'm done."

"Pan. Please don't." I begged. She trailed a series of kisses across my stomach. Pan paused at my breast to suckle them.

Her lips! Where did she learn to use that mouth!

"Pan! Please! Stop! It's so good! I don't—I don't wanna leave your father!" I knew she wasn't listening. But, when I did give in, I could at least say that I tried to stop her. "What about Gohan? What about daddy?"

She came from my chest to my neck dragging her sweet tongue over my skin, "I'll be your daddy."

I looked into the ceiling, and apologized to Gohan. Being penetrated by Pan's false cock, he was replaced.

"OOOOOHHHH!" I shouted. It was instinct alone that caused me to spread my legs allowing more access.

Pan's descending smile to my gapping mouth signaled another kiss. I didn't fight it or let her kiss me. I cuffed her cheeks and brought her to me.

Not letting go of our exchange of saliva, Pan started to pump in and out of me. My legs lapped over her lower back pulling her in deeper. One of her hands massaged my bust while the other slide back and forth over my bum.

It was different from a real penis. No pulsing. No throbbing. It was just a hard rod rocking inside me. I couldn't stop my second orgasm.

Shouting into her, my juices splurged over the dildo. It acted as a lubricant letting my girl go faster and faster inside me.

"You want more Videl?" Pan asked. Her head fell to my side. Those loving hands retreated away from their positions. I wasn't enticed in the sensation anymore. I needed it! I wanted her all over me again!

"Yes! YES! I want more! I want you to pound me Pan!"

"Who's gonna fuck you until you can't feel you're pussy?" she teased.

I cracked, "You are! Please. Fuck me Pan!" and she did.

Pan's hips smacked against mine at an incredible speed. There was no comparison to anything else! Pan was breaking me!

"Pan! Pan!" I chanted like a whore in heat. I might as well be one.

The dominance she had over me. The mix of sweat we were creating. The wanton expression on my face as I approached another climax!

"Videl!" Pan said. "I love you!" Was she about to cum?

"I love you too! I love you Pan! Now make me cum! Make me CUM AGAIN! AH! AAAAH! **PAN! PAN! I LOVE YOU BABY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!**"

"**VIDEEEEEEEEEL!**"

A continuous string of fluid shot out of us staining the couch. It seemed to last forever. That release of love that she brought upon me. I'm Gohan. But your daughter is a better fuck than you could ever hope to be.

"I love you Videl." Pan stated resting in between my bust.

"I love you too Pan." I ensured.

Then...it all went to hell.

"If you love her so much." Gohan said standing at the door, "Maybe you should get the fuck out of my house and leave with her."

END

Silver: I was kidding about the whole '18 and Bulma' thing by the way. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Well, this awkward.

Pan: You mean the incest fanfic?

Silver: No, writing an incest fanfic with a fever.

Videl: Silver-Sempai does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or/and Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan-based parody.

Mommy's Place

(Pan-Pov)

Her expression was as sultry as the tone in that seductive voice.

"So baby. Let's skip the dinner, go home, and eat out there."

I picked the menu up not wanting to leave, "Come on Videl. We never get to eat a restaurant and I'm starving. We can do it when we get back."

Suddenly, something pressed through the fabric of my booty shorts. Videl's smirk let me know that she was playing with my cunt from under the table. That toe of hers was driving me insane.

"I'm not gonna stop until we go home so I can make you my little girl." Did she forget how I'm the dom in the relationship? Okay, I know I was sounding like a wimp before. But that was because people are around us. We're different enough in appearance so people won't immediately know that she gave birth to me. At the same time...she is my mother.

"Well Pan?" Videl asked. Oh God! She's drilling into me. I can't let my voice out in this place.

"Videl. I promise I'll fuck you up against the wall when weeeeeeeeee!" The slightest turn would make me cringe. I was her puppet. And like a puppet, I let her play me.

"Well Pan?" That taunting tone was humiliating me. "Are you gonna cum here and now or go home where you can yell?"

Eyes were beginning to shift our way. If she kept toying with me, it would be the most embarrassing thing ever!

Admitting defeat, "You win."

!

In our apartment, Videl laid on top of me taking the lead in our make-out. Her greedy lips devoured mine in a sensation of submission. The insurance of her dominance in the mix were her hands firmly squeezing my rounded ass.

Back against the wall, I focused on her mouth taking mine. Her tongue swirling around mine. The saliva being let in. I couldn't rip her top off fast enough.

She took notice beginning to unbutton my shorts. My wet cunt was revealed to her and she didn't waste any time. Videl left my lips for my folds.

"AAAAAA!" I shouted. Videl went inside of my pussy with no hesitation or remorse. Not that I wanted the woman too.

I kept my legs over her shoulders and fingers in her hair. Her hands still groping my butt, Videl used her grip to pull herself in. My eyelids fluttered in the pleasure of a woman's lips.

Her tongue was just like her kiss. Forceful and unforgiving. She dug into me at such a speed that it was impossible for me not to call out to her.

"Videl! That's it! Make me cum! Uh! Agh! OOOOOHH! Yes! Fuck yeah! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! **YES! YES! VIDEL YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!**"

I just came after being eaten out for five minutes. How did this happen? It takes me at least half an hour to get Videl to squirt! Was she a better fuck?

Her face was drenched in my juices. Videl had this...twisted smile on her face. Like she had this devious intent. The same look I gave when I fucked her for the first time. Only...a little more cynical.

"You ready?" she asked. I gazed at her perfect bust failing to notice the capsule in her hand.

!

"VIDEL! PLEASE! **I'M CUMMING! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! VIDEEEEEELL!**"

On my back with the comfort of a bed, my pussy was being bombarded by Videl's strap-on. Yes, the same one I use on her regularly. Yes, we do clean it.

This 7-inch beast ran in and out of my cunt. Our wet hips smacking could be heard throughout the room. Under my wanton moaning that is.

"You like it honey?" she asked mockingly.

"YES VIDEL! I LOVE IT!"

Her shoulders held my knees as she thrusted back and forth harshly. It was like I was being compacted down to the bed. Beneath me was the soft firm mattress. Above me was the woman I've fucked like a sex doll. Now, she was squeezing my tits and bombarding my pussy until it was nothing more than a pipe being snaked out.

"Videl! I'm gonna cum again!" I groaned.

"What's my name?" she sneered.

"Videl!" I said again. "Videl! Videl! VIDEL! VIDEL! **I'M CUMMING!**"

You know the drill with smut stories. My juices flooded out. The aftermath left me dazed seeing stars in the ceiling. I love her so much. Yada yada yada.

But, Videl didn't rest with me like when I bring her into an orgasm.

"You didn't answer me." Videl creped forward, that fake cock went even further into me, "What's my name?"

"V-videl?" I asked.

She flipped me over while pulling out. I was presenting my ass to her like a...she wouldn't.

"You wouldn't!"

"What's my name?"

Bam! She ripped into my asshole with no effort! My God! It hurt!

"VIDEL!" I cried.

It wasn't anything like before! It wasn't anything I imagined! Taking it up the ass hurt by itself. Then, you add the fact that Videl was fucking me violently.

Her fingers leaving marks with each parental slap to my cheeks making me scream. Her slams with her hips against mine causing me to shed tears. Her asking me again and again, 'what's my name?' I couldn't stop myself from cumming like her bitch.

All I could feel was that hard rubber punishing me. Putting me in my place. Nothing else in this whole world mattered right now.

Those tears were of pleasure. The calls came from ecstasy. That smile drawn on my face was submissive. I dished it out rough, because that's how I want it back!

"What's my name?" she taunted.

"Videl!"

SMACK! If I'd known spanking felt this good, I would've been the naughtiest little girl ever!

"What's my name!"

SMACK!

"VIDEL!"

**SMACK!**

"**WHAT'S MY NAME!**"

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

I caved upon orgasm .

"**MOMMY!**" I shrieked. I wish I could've lasted longer. I hit the bed with no energy left to keep my arms up.

Mom pulled out of me now having made her point. She discarded the dildo and tucked me in. Not before getting under the covers herself.

"Pan." Mom whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Snuggling into her chest and falling asleep, "I love you too."

END

Silver: I fucking hate writing when I'm sick!


End file.
